Lights
by nerdplease
Summary: She hates her life. She loves music. But how does that connect to Torchwood? Why is the rift... singing? Pre-Fragments : Songfic-ish sometimes. Janto of course. R/R please :
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello there :)) This is my second TW fiction, the first being a one shot. (Waking up in Vegas, incase you want to check it out). These ideas have been floating round in my head for a few days driving me insaaaane so I had to start writing ;)**_

_**Right I'm not so good on the whole particle/torchwoody-sciency-alienthingy/physics side of things )eg, magnum discharge, so I'm pretty much making this up as I go along.**_

_**Incase there's any southwaliens reading, I say a big "Hello/Shwmae" to 'em. And if any Penarthians are reading (I doubt it but you never know) this is the actual park by the billy banks :D**_

_**I'll stop rambling now but just one more thing, I do not own TW yet (I will invade and/or become SW and Overall owner of TW) or any of the characters. Apart from Georgie. She, sadly is mine. All mine. Woo. xxx**_

* * *

"So, James… I was wondering" she paused, to grin awkwardly at the slightly taller slim guy standing next to her. "I was wondering if you… wanted to go out… with me?"

"What?"

"Uh... do you want to go out with me? Y'know like out... out" she fidgeted nervously, she wasn't expecting this response.

"Why would you think I wanted to do that?" his response was mocking

"Well, I've liked you for ages… and… and… Becca said that you liked me" she hung her head, feeling her cheeks glow with embarrassment.

"Becca's a massive shitstirrer, why the hell would you listen to anything she says!"

"She's my friend." She replied, wringing her hands.

"No, you just trail around her because you don't have any other friends."

"I do have other friends" she lifted her gaze to meet his, a defiant expression on her face.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'd never go out with you in a million years."

"What?" her face drained of colour.

"You're ugly and selfish and so darn arrogant you make me sick! You're so loud and you get in everyone's face, everyone has to put up with you because you hang round like a bad smell. You always try to be the centre of attention but no-one really cares about you, so you just get louder and more irritating. You get obsessed over every stupid insignificant thing and drive everyone crazy with it. You're lazy and a selfish brat, you never think about anyone else, you just care about you. You think you're so irresistible with all that slap over your face and straightening your hair so its dead but believe me I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." His face was full of anger, and she even glimpsed hatred within the depths of his eyes.

A tear trickled down her face and she reached out a hand towards him.

"No leave it, Jordan." He spat, then turned his back and walked away.

"It's Georgie, not Jordan!" she yelled after him.

She furiously scrubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears with her sleeve, and then mentally slapping herself when she saw the black eyeliner streaks across her favourite grey hoodie.

Her legs suddenly turned wobbly beneath her and she sat down on the curb with a hard thump.

She took a few deep breaths to try and regain composure.

A few minutes later when she was sure she had control of herself, she looked back up.

She observed the deserted street with mixed disgust. The homes merged into one, an endless streak of drab blasé terraced houses, none more special or outstanding than the other. The trees were bare, hollowed out, stripped down to the branches by the bitter wind. Even the sky was dull, a swirling mixture of grey, cotton wool clouds doused with boringness.

Is boringness even a word? She asked herself.

She hated her life.

This was what every day was like.

An ongoing stream of crap.

Nothing excited her anymore.

Her friends, well James had explained that one to her.

And her parents, well that was a laugh and a half. Her mum's favourite form of entertainment was "Let's find all the faults with Jordan and then list them to her." No, Georgie. Not Jordan.

Anyway, the more she rebelled against them, the more miserable things became. She was better off saying nothing. Becoming mute was easier than putting up a fight. And with her iPod in her ears she could block out the constant drivel her mother spouted at her.

She rooted through her bag next to her and brought out the iPod. Well it wasn't an iPod as in the Apple iPod. Her parents wouldn't spend that sort of money on her. No, they got some crappy rip=off version that froze and made funny noises. Especially recently, some kind of dust had come out of it, which kinda worried her.

At least it played music though.

Stuffing the earphones in, she flicked through to find a song that hopefully (but she doubted it) would cheer her up.

She gazed round at the deserted street and crossed the road to look down a grassy embankment to a play park. To the left was a set of empty derelict flats, except for the odd hobo refusing to leave, called the BillyBanks that were scheduled to be demolished and refurbished as flats.

The play park was empty, the basketball court bare, apart from the odd can or crisp packet floating across in the breeze.

If she leaned against the railings and peered through the trees, she could just see the Barrage, the green walkway stretching out across the marina and into where the old Docks were. Of course now, it had been refurbished into "Cardiff Bay" with a giant old Armadillo centre and multiple snazzy restaurants and clubs. Usually, it stood out against the rest of the cloudy city behind it, but today, as the grey waves lapped against the dirt oil covered rocks, everything seemed to have lost its sparkle.

She sighed.

_This is a world of dreams  
And reverie.  
Where I felt the stars explode  
Around me  
A grass blade flashed with a gleam as it slashed open a moonbeam,  
And I stared back breathlessly.  
As mountains of fruit tumbled out,  
I barely had the chance to shout;  
Strawberry avalanche crash over me._

_Hope is a citrus constellation in the galaxy,  
Scratched on the back of both my eyelids  
That I've been dying to see!  
If you were a beautiful sound and the echoes all around  
Then I'd be your harmony  
And we'd sing along with the crowds  
Beneath the candy coated clouds!  
Oh strawberry avalanche, please crash over me._

This is a world of dreams  
And reverie  
Where I felt the stars explode around me

"Whoah" Georgie put a hand to her head. She felt weird; she could feel a sort of… throbbing behind her eyes. Her breathing grew quicker and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Suddenly she felt darkness wash over her and it consumed her, trickling in through her ears and mouth until she felt that she would cease to exist.

But if anyone had been watching they would have seen the teenage girl's eyes fly open. But instead of eyes, a glowing golden light could be seen. It swirled and danced in them, as the girl stood stock still, her hands grasping the railings like a vice. The golden light swirled from her eyes into the sky, and rained down upon the park. Flecks of light tossed and turned in the sparkling mist before eventually withdrawing back to the source. The girl's eyes glowed bright, a blinding, shining gold before disappearing completely.

She blinked a few times.

"Head rush" She muttered, shakily straightening her fringe.

She must blacked out for a minute, she thought. Too much caffeine and not enough food. Mixed with all these emotions it was probably just typical teenage stress building up inside her.

Then she looked up.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

"Jack!" Gwen yelled across the vast underground base. The shout echoed through the space, the large amounts of metal adding a tinny quality to the sound.

"What" he called back from his office, where he was propped back in his chair, feet up on the desk with a Starbucks coffee in his hand. Thank god he'd sent Ianto off to do a report on some paranormal activity in Splott; otherwise Ianto would have murdered him. Packaged coffee AND muddy boots on the desk. Ianto would have had a fit.

He chuckled, before stretching back in his chair. It had been a quiet day. A very rare quiet day. They didn't come around too often and he intended to make the most of it.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled back in reply. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she peered at the readings on the screen.

"What?"

"Jack! Reports of heightened Magnum discharge in Penarth! They peaked about 10 minutes ago and they're a lot higher than average!"

Typical.

Couldn't even get one day.

Stretching and taking one last minute to bask in his chair, he swept out of the office, taking his trusted Great Coat with him.

* * *

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the scene below her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping everything would go back to normal if she just closed her eyes.

She counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

She peeped through her eyelids.

It was still the same.

Shit.

Had she done this?

She gazed around in amazement.

The previously dull park had transformed itself. The grey dullness has been washed away and replaced by a kaleidoscope of colours. It was as if the rainbow had fallen down upon it. The grass was a bright green, the healthy summer colour you saw in photos by professional photographers. The old rusty play equipment that had consisted of a few bumpy wall things to walk along, an old metal play frame and a set of swings were magically repaired, all covered in a glossy red shine, as if they'd just been covered in a coat of paint. There were new things to, a magic roundabout (the type that didn't squeak as it moved), and a set of monkey bars, with each rung a different colour. Even the basketball court, once dirty and graffitied had changed, now it was sparkling clean, the only graffiti that of a child's hopscotch and basketball lines marked out in clear white.

The trees were filled with leaves, some even bearing fruit.

She'd never seen fruit like this before, it was ripe and juicy, looking like a mix between an apple and a cherry, with two of the fruits attached together by a single stem. They shone different colours, Vibrant red, Purple, Green, and Yellow. They adorned the trees, each tree bursting with its heavenly delights.

And the sky. Oh my god, the sky.

The clouds were gone, as if someone had taken a deep breath and blown them away. The sky was radiant blue, probably the bluest blue she had ever seen before. The sun was shining, a brilliant white ball in the sky. A few clouds had remained, but they were white and fluffy like cotton wool. If she looked closely you could see a slight pink tinge.

Then something even more spectacular happened.

There were fireworks.

But they weren't fireworks.

It was the stars.

Through the radiant blue sky, she could see the tiny white light shattering into a thousand pieces and fall like glitter and dust to the ground.

_This is a world of dreams  
And reverie  
Where I felt the stars explode around me_

"Well this is just freaking weird" she exclaimed aloud.


	2. If today was your last day

Well, thank you to my ONE reviewer. You made my day. Please can I have more reviews, Please!! I promise free chocolate and cookies to all! :D Come on, make my day, I put my second chapter up. RR please because this is sounding extremely desparate.

Love Gee

* * *

"Jack, slow down!"

…

"Jack!"

…

"Oh my days Jack, you nearly took out that old woman!"

"Well, she shouldn't be driving that motor scooter on the road!"

"Jack slow down!" Gwen wailed. She was clinging to the chair rests for dear life and jack slewed the SUV round corners, swerving past traffic by mere inches. It didn't help that Owen was egging jack on from the back seats, where Tosh sat juxtaposed to him, with her hands pressed together in prayer.

"Hold on tight kids" Jack exclaimed, before swinging the SUV round the corner with such force it nearly overturned.

It was at that point Gwen threw her eyes over her hands in fright.

* * *

She stared open-mouthed down at the park. She'd done everything to try and make it go away, closed her eyes, turned around 10 times, but nothing had worked.

The park was still sparkling!

And now there were people!

Adults and children had suddenly appeared, coming down the street to make use of the brand new facilities. Children swung towards the sky on swings, mums with pushchairs gathered next to them nattering away. Teenagers converged in groups on the grass and basketball court, eating the delicious juicy fruit from the trees.

But why was no –one questioning it?

Why had no-one asked what had happened? Where this had all suddenly appeared from?

She shook her head in disbelief before realising that she should probably get away from here before someone realises she saw it all.

She stepped back from the railings onto the street, quickly ramming her headphones back in her ear and shuffling to the next song.

As the opening strains kicked in, she pulled her hoody up over her head and slunk back into the shadows.

She kept glancing back over her shoulder at the park, standing out brightly against the drab dreary street. This wasn't real; stuff like this just didn't happen! Not here, in the shitty old town.

One of her favourite songs kicked in, and she began to mouth along with it.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

She nodded along to the beat, letting the music flow within her, become one with it. She stepped out into the road without looking, concentrating purely on the music.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

A screech of tires.

A black SUV screaming towards her.

The driver standing on the brakes, the women next to him pointing in terror.

A girl in the middle of the road, frozen in the headlights eyes wide with fear.

_If today was your last day…_


	3. Crash and boom

_**Thank you to my new reviewer, Alibrandi :D You made my day :) **_

_**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have exams in two weeks (GCSE's *gulp* ) so been rather busy revising. Now completely impressed with this chapter but it'll do.**_

_**Please read and review because it makes me happy :D I love me some feedback ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. YET. I know everybody says yet, but as I plan to work at BBC Wales and bring Torchwood back in like 10 years time like they did with Doctor Who, it WILL happen. I am not being far-fetched. Either that or I hold RTD hostage until they give me rights ;)**_

_**Love Gee **_

* * *

A bright white light shone in her face. So bright, and rushing towards her…

Am I in heaven? She wondered to herself

It took her a second to realise that actually she was staring into the headlight of a large Black SUV. It was stopped mere centimetres away from her, with heavy black skid marks trailing behind it.

A slight hiss of steam was seeping from under the car bonnet.

A loud thudding noise was also being emitted, until she realised it was her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest.

She was vaguely aware of a car door slamming and footsteps upon the ground, but she was frozen to the spot, staring into the headlights.

"What the hell were you thinking!" shouted a smooth American brogue.

A golden swirl swam in front of her eyes and her head began to feel all muzzy.

"You weren't even looking!"

She blinked and shook her head, before turning round to look at the voice that was addressing her.

It came from a devilishly handsome man, wearing military style clothing with an old Greatcoat. Behind him was a slim pretty women, all wide eyes and dark straight hair. But she couldn't help but notice the slight gap between her front teeth. However, she found her eyes drifting back to the older man, assessing him in her mind. Arrogant American, she gathered from the slight swagger in his walk.

"Are you even listening to me?" The man whispered.

Whispered? What the hell? She thought.

It was then she realised she still had her headphones stuffed in her ears. Pulling them from her ears she flinched as all the noises of the world deafened her.

The man was staring at her with an angry expression while the women kept nervously glancing up at him, as if he was a bomb about to go off.

"You nearly ran me over!" she finally found her voice.

"You stepped right into the road! You didn't even look!" he half-shouted back.

"Well, you should be watching where you drive! You could have killed me!" she argued. She was very good at arguing, her family had ensured that.

"You had one of those bloody music players booming in your ears, no wonder you didn't hear the car. You stepped right out in front of me!"

"Don't think just because you have some great monster car you can blame me. After all, you were the one who nearly ran me over. Not the other way round!" she glared back at him, summoning up her best evil eyes.

He stuttered, shocked for a moment before opening his mouth to utter a retort.

"Jack" this was the first time the women had spoken. Obvious valleys girl, Georgie thought. Swansea probably.

She laid a hand on the man's arm

"Remember… the thing…" She gave him a significant look, her eyes widening meaningfully.

For a moment it looked like he was going to ignore her, but he obviously thought better and began to turn away.

"Hey! You nearly run me over and you're not even going to apologise?!" she yelled outraged.

"Better things to do, better places to be" called "Jack" over his shoulder.

"Arrogant git" she shouted as he swung the car door shut.

She glared at the car as its monster engine roared into life and it began to edge away from the curb.

As it drew level with Georgie, the driver's window wound down and he leant out of it.

"Are you going to get back on the pavement or am I going to run you over again?"

Fighting the urge to tell him where to go, she stepped back onto the pavement as the American flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Good girl"

Then he rolled the window up and the car cruised away down the street leaving her standing there gob-smacked.

"Fucking Americans, shouldn't bloody let them in our country" she mumbled furiously to herself.

Glancing in both directions down the road, she crossed to the other side where she pulled her iPod out of her jacket pocket, turned the volume down and resumed her song.

"Teenagers these days, think they're so god damn smart." Jack muttered furiously.

"Well you could have been concentrating a bit more" Gwen replied from the passenger seat.

"Don't you start to!" he snapped, gripping the steering wheel a bit too tightly.

"I was only saying Jack! You could have run her over!"

"Mighta knocked some sense into her" he muttered, staring stubbornly at the road.

Gwen sighed, and leant her head back against the seat in exasperation.

"How far Tosh?" she asked the other women in the back seat.

"Approximately 5 minutes. Take the next left Jack" Toshiko Sato called from the back as she fiddled with her GPS-with-built-in-computer-screen-thingy.

Precisely 5 minutes later, well 5 minutes and 13 seconds according to Ianto's beloved stopwatch they screeched to a stop in the middle of the road.

Jack had a certain disregard for appropriate parking.

To the left of them was a row of terraced houses, pebbledashed and nondescript.

To the right should have been a run-down park.

Yet it didn't look particularly run-down.

The park was sparkling.

Literally.

It looked as if a rainbow had exploded and rained its vibrant colours down upon the park. Everything shone, all of the new play equipment, the painted lines upon the floor, even the grass seems luminous. The branches of the tree drooped towards the ground under the weight of the fruit it bore. Such strange fruit, definitely not your average apple.

And the people. So many people.

Laughing, talking, playing.

No-one noticing how the sky was a brilliant blue with a few pink scattered clouds. How it only covered the park and then dissolved into overcast cotton wool clouds. It was as if someone had made a circle in the clouds to let the sun shine down.

"I think they took the council's regeneration programme a bit too far" Ianto Jones stated as they stared down at the park.


End file.
